second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jir
Overview The Jir are a sapient species of insectoids. They have a nation counterspinward from Ortus (on the north-eastern side of the Commonwealth) known as the Jir Compact. A nation that encompasses the values of democracy in a way that is nearly identical to that of the Commonwealth. History A Friend Amongst Enemies The Jir first came in contact with the Commonwealth in the year 2234 during the height of the Aramathi Liberation War that was being fought against the Zracon Union. This contact appeared on an occasion in which it was thought that there were no more democratic nor friendly nations out there in the void to be contacted. Good relationships between the two nations were established almost immediately since both were almost equal when it came to their love for democracy and the values of the individual. Trade agreements, joint research programs and migration treaties are amongst the many projects both the Commonwealth and the Jir have with one another. A Example for Democracy Thanks to the respect the Jir have for democratic values, they tend to treat everybody in their nation with the utmost respect and the same way they would treat their own. This together with the respect for personal values, allows for a lot of mobility within their society even for migrants. This can be shown clearly by the fact that The Jir are the very first nation to have elected a leader from another race; an Aramathi in their case. This was made possible thanks to the migration treaty with the Commonwealth, which allowed some disgruntled and disappointed Aramathi to flee to a place they could actually feel like home, with a government not interested in controlling them like they thought the Ortus Council to be. This group of Aramathi found their perfect home in the Compact and after years of becoming valuable members of Jir society one of them decided to postulate his candidacy for the position of chief of all Compact and to the surprise of many (mostly within Commonwealth) he was elected, marking a historic moment in the galaxy. Besides that, the Compact hosts a healthy amount of human migrants and most interesting of all is the fact that those humans haven't been treated with the genetic program unlike those living within Commonwealth Space. Notable figures Lop Aspinaca If there is a Jir that deserves mention that's one that exists outside of Compact Space, it is the current highest ranking military official within Commonwealth's Armed Forces, General Aspinaca. A figure that rose to prominence thanks to a swift pacification of the Karthemas on Fal'Kaboss and also for his show of bravery in the massacre of Voice, in which he lost his entire brethren in battle. Many within the Jir Compact also recognise him as a hero, something that would make him even more famous throughout the entire Galaxy. External Influence The Jir Federation The Jir are also an important player in the Galactic scene since they are the foremost representatives of the second democratic alliance in existence known as The Jir Federation, also known otherwise as the Condign League. They incorporate the alliance alongside the Ahadi Conglomerate and the Democratic Udkavango Confederation (although it should be noted that Ahadi work more like a Megacorporation than a proper democratic entity). Category:Species Category:Commonwealth species